


Say I Do

by fallenforsupernatural



Series: When Love Happens [6]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-03
Updated: 2014-03-03
Packaged: 2018-01-14 09:52:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1261945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fallenforsupernatural/pseuds/fallenforsupernatural
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jensen would rather play in a hundred football championships and not be even close to as nervous as he was now.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Say I Do

**Author's Note:**

> So. Here's a random timestamp i really wanted to write. its months overdue but oh well.

“So, what exactly where your plans for tonight?” Jared asked Jensen. They were sitting in Jensen’s loft, curled up on some blankets while Jensen traced patterns on Jared’s arm with his finger.

“Bowling. You do know how to bowl, don’t you Jay?” Jensen teased.

“Fuck you. I’m gonna kick your ass in bowling,” Jared replied.

“Yeah, sure.” Jensen glanced at his phone. “Danni’s getting impatient. The rest of them are already there.”

“She’s always impatient,” Jared grumbled. “I’m missing my other sneaker.” Jensen looked fondly at him.

“It’s by the front door, where you kicked it when you came inside,” Jensen told him.

“Sorry, I was too busy making out with you,” Jared replied. “And once my shoes were off you had my dick in your mouth so forgive me I wasn’t thinking about much at all.”

Jensen blushed. “Well, I haven’t seen you in weeks. So forgive _me_ for attacking you.”

Jared bent and kissed Jensen’s neck. “I’ve missed you, too. Our video chats have driven Chad crazy.”  
“I know,” Jensen replied. “I hear him in the background moaning about our big, gay love.”  
Jared shook his head in amusement. “I can’t believe I’m renting an apartment with him.”  
“I know. I thought you got that dingy thing to get away from Chad, not to spend another year cramped up with him.”  
“I got an apartment to get out of those horrid dorms,” Jared corrected. “Chad was a casualty.”  
“You could have roomed with Sandy. I like her.”

“She’s already rooming with her girlfriend.”  
“Sandy’s a lesbian?” Jensen exclaimed. “That’s hot.”

Jared shoved him. “Shut up, fucker. You’re not allowed to think anyone is hot but me.”

“I don’t think Sandy’s hot, I think the idea of Sandy having sex with another woman is hot.” Jensen knew he was goading Jared, and by the unamused look in Jared’s eyes, he knew it too.

“I thought we were in a hurry.”  
Jensen pulled Jared down into a kiss. “They can wait a little longer, don’t you think?” He murmured against Jared’s lips.

Jared smiled against his mouth. “You’re going to be in so much trouble.”

“Don’t care.” Jensen looped his arms around Jared’s neck. “I haven’t seen my boyfriend in weeks.”  
Jared chuckled and put his hands on Jensen’s waist. “Jen, if we don’t leave now, I’m not going to be able to leave for the rest of the night. And as much as I love you, I also want to see Chris desperately panting over Gen. It’s the one kind of amusement I don’t have at Stanford.”  
“Um, excuse me, I’m not at Stanford.”  
Jared nuzzled Jensen’s neck. “I have walls covered in photos of you. I have the stuffed turtle you won for me at the carnival last summer on my bed. I video chat with you and text you and call you. Babe, you’re practically at Stanford with me.”

“Practically,” Jensen grumbled. “Not _actually_.”

“I love you,” Jared murmured tenderly. “I love you _so_ much. I wish to god every day we weren’t hundreds of miles apart. And I’d drop out of Stanford if I didn’t think you’d kick my ass if I did.”

“I love you too,” Jensen replied. “Now go. Find your sneaker and start the car. I’ll be right out.”  
“M’kay.” Jared grabbed the keys from Jensen’s pocket with a kiss to his cheek. “Hurry, babe. Danneel’s gonna kick our asses for being late.”

“Yeah, I know.” When Jared was gone, Jensen grabbed the little box from under the pillow. It was innocent black velvet and Jensen flipped it open to make sure the slim silver band still rested inside. Danneel helped him pick it out. Jensen didn’t know if it should be engraved or not, or what to write, so he just had _JensenandJared_ written on the inside of the band.

“Fuck, how am I supposed to do this?” Jensen asked himself. “I don’t know how to propose!”

 _You’ll be fine_ , a little voice said. _He’ll say yes, and you’ll be fine_. Jensen thunked his head against the wall. If Jared _didn’t_ say yes, Jensen might just fall apart. He needed to be with Jared for the rest of his life. There wasn’t a question in Jensen’s heart.

 

 

Jensen was acting really weird. He kept touching his pocket and glancing at Jared sneakily. If Jared didn’t know how confident and calm-headed his boyfriend was, Jared might say that Jensen was _nervous_.

When they arrived at the bowling alley, Jensen jumped out of the car shakily. Jared gripped his hand tightly and smiled reassuringly at his boyfriend. Whatever was making Jensen so nervous, Jared would fix it.

Danneel scowled at them when they arrived at the lane. “You’re _so_ late.”  
“Don’t worry,” Chris said. He picked up a pink ball and Jensen snickered. “They were probably fucking. You know they can never keep their hands off each other. Jensen will probably drag Jared to the bathroom and blow him before the night is over.”

Jensen flipped him off and tied the laces of his bowling shoes. “I’m not that desperate.”  
“So you say,” Jared muttered. Jensen shoved him.

“Fuck off, douchebag.”

“So, your relationship is still based off insults. Glad to see that hasn’t changed,” Gen deadpanned.

“You know us. Always cranky, always bitching.” Jensen let out a long sigh and picked out a bowling ball. Danneel stood on her toes and whispered something into Jensen’s ear. Jensen bit his lip and shook his head, and Danneel slapped his arm.

“Stop dragging your feet,” Danneel hissed. “Get the fuck over your nerves and just _do_ it.”

Jensen looked at Jared out of the corner of his eye and blushed when he noticed Jared watching him. Jared’s heart ached. Jensen was up to something. It was so rare that Jared didn’t know what was going on in Jensen’s head that it sent Jared into a panic whenever it happened.

“Hi.” Jared felt arms wrap around his waist right before he threw his bowling ball. “Get a strike, kay baby?”  
Jared chuckled. “I’ll try. For you, Jennybean.”  
“Go fuck yourself.”  
“Or I could fuck you. Or you could fuck me. I really don’t have a preference as long as one of us ends up with a dick in his ass.”

Jensen shivered against Jared’s back. “Trying to make me hard in the middle of a game? That’s sabotage.”   
“Well, you know me. I’ll win at any costs.” Jared looked over his shoulder to smile at his boyfriend, and was met with sparkling happiness in Jensen’s green eyes. “I love you,” Jared whispered.

“I love you too.” Jensen kissed the back of his neck. “Go. Throw your ball.” Jared chuckled and Jensen swatted his arm. “Not everything is an innuendo, perv.”  
Jared laughed. “Get off me so I can throw.”  
“Kay.” Jensen unwound his arms and Jared immediately missed his warmth. “Remember,” Jensen whispered in his ear. “Strike.”  
“Do I get a kiss for good luck?”  
Jensen kissed Jared slowly. “You can have a blowjob in the bathroom if you win.”

Jared felt his dick get on board with that plan. “Jen.”  
“Payback for the image of you fucking me.” Jensen patted his arm. He went back to sitting with Danneel and the others. Danneel rolled his eyes and pushed his shoulder lightly.

Jared ran up and released the ball. It rolled down the middle and knocked down nine pins, the one in the corner wobbling around. “Please fall down, please fall down,” Jared prayed. The pin finally stopped moving, and collapsed on its side. “Yes!” Jared cheered. “Suck it!”

“I will later,” Jensen called. Chris groaned and put his hands over his ears.

“You’re in college now, shouldn’t you be more mature than rubbing your gay love in our faces?” Chris groaned.

“It’s not like we’re having _sex_ ,” Jensen said. “Actually, let me amend that. We’re not having sex in _public_. We’re having plenty of sex in private. I mean, just before we left, Jared and I-,”

“No! Stop talking! I don’t want to hear it!”

“I do,” Gen urged.

“Me too,” Danneel agreed. “Please, continue.”

“I’d rather keep our private sex life private,” Jared said. “Sorry.” His stomach growled and Jensen raised an eyebrow.

“I’ll go buy you some food, okay babe?” Jensen offered. “Be right back.”  
“I’ll come,” Danneel hopped up. “I want another drink.”

“Do you want me to come too?” Jared asked.

“No,” Danneel and Jensen said together. Jensen smiled reassuringly. “We’ve got this covered. Just sit and relax.”

When they were gone, Jared looked up at Chris. “Care to explain?”  
Chris shrugged. “I’ve got no idea.”  
“Me either,” Steve said. They turned to Gen, who blushed.

“I may have an idea,” She muttered. “But I’m not allowed to tell you.”  
“You can’t even give us a hint?” Jared pleaded. “I have no idea what’s going on!”

“You will. Soon,” Gen promised. “And then you’ll be grateful I didn’t tell you.”  
Jared bit his lip. “He’s not—he doesn’t want to break up, does he?”  
Genevieve looked at him like he was crazy. “Really? You think Jensen wants to break up with you?”  
“Well, I dunno! He’s acting weird and going off with Danneel and…” Jared shrugged.

Gen rolled her eyes. “Well, the answer is no, dumbass. But I’m sworn to secrecy. Trust me, Jared, that boy is mad for you. And it’s a good surprise.”

“I just wish I knew.”  
“By the time the night is over, you’ll know everything.” Gen picked up her much lighter bowling ball. “You think your strike is awesome, Padalecki, prepare to be amazed by _my_ bowling skills.”

Gen rolled a strike easily and cheered. Jared stuck his tongue out at her and Gen winked. “Lucky shot,” Jared teased.

“Poor sport.”

“Alright, losers, time for me to wash the board with you guys,” Chris stood up and cracked his knuckles as Jensen and Danneel returned with plates of wings and pizzas.

“Oh, it’s Chris’s turn?” Jensen plopped down in Jared’s lap casually. “Good. Got back just in time to see you fail. Chris is a horrible bowler,” Jensen explained to Jared. “Five bucks it’ll go in the gutter.”  
“You’re on,” Steve said. “He’s gonna get at least one pin.”  
“You’re on.”  
Chris glared at him. “Thanks for the vote of confidence, jackasses.”

“You’re welcome,” Jensen said. “Aim for the gutter. I want five bucks.”

“C’mon, Chris, don’t let me down!” Steve begged.

Chris took a deep breath and let go of his ball. It rolled almost to the pins before sliding off to the side and into the gutter.  
“Oooohhh!” Jensen cried. “Pay up, Carlson!”

“Suck my dick,” Steve muttered, handing the bill to Jensen.

“I’m gonna suck Jared’s cock later, but you can watch if you want.”

Chris made a gagging motion. “Would it be too hard to keep your mouth _shut_?”  
Jensen cackled and curled up with his head on Jared’s shoulder. He turned to watch Danneel roll her ball and Jared pressed his mouth against the top of Jensen’s head, and caught Chris looking at the two of them with a fond look. Steve grinned at Jared when he caught him watching Chris. Jared blushed and ducked his head into Jensen’s soft hair.

“Your turn,” Danneel sing-songed. “Show me whatcha got, Jennybean!”

Jensen groaned. “Be warned,” He told Jared. “I’m almost as bad as Chris.”  
“Seriously? Why didn’t you tell me?” Jared asked. “We could have done something else!”

“I like bowling, and I know you like it. I can deal with losing. Bowling is fun, and the food is awesome.” Jensen smiled at Jared. “Whatever makes you happy is cool with me.”

Jared felt a swell of warmth in his chest. “Dude, I totally want to marry you someday.”

Instead of laughing, like Jared expected, Jensen turned bright red and jumped up like he was burned. Jared regretted saying it. It probably freaked Jensen out that Jared was considering marriage. He meant in the future, but obviously it was too much. He wished he thought before blurting out whatever came to mind.

Jensen glared at Gen who raised her hands in innocence. Danneel raised an eyebrow at Jensen and Jensen hurried to throw his bowling ball. It didn’t go in the gutter, like Chris’s, but only knocked down four pins. Apparently that was enough to make Jensen happy, because he cheered and looked proud.

Jared smiled at him and wrapped Jensen in a hug. Jensen hugged him back like he’d never freaked out at one of Jared’s comments. “Didn’t mean to scare you with the whole marriage thing.”

Jensen didn’t seem bothered anymore. “I’m not mad. I mean, yeah. Sure. Marriage in the future. Um. Gotta—gotta go get a Coke. Danni, you wanna come?”  
“Sure.” Danneel glared at him. “Don’t want you bailing on getting a soda like a _coward_.”  
“Well, I’m glad I have someone to _pressure_ me into doing things at her pace,” Jensen replied through gritted teeth.

“Does anyone else feel like they’re missing something?” Chris asked.

“No,” Jensen huffed. “I’m gonna go get a damn soda.”

 

 

Jensen tried to avoid eye contact with Danneel. He could feel her fuming silently beside him though. “Okay!” Jensen finally exclaimed. “Just say what you’re thinking! Don’t stand there beside me glaring!”

“You’re freaking out over _nothing_!” Danneel cried. “You’ve had this ring for _months_ and you’ve been planning to buy it for even longer! So for fucks sake, just _do_ it.”  
“I can’t!” Jensen hissed. “It’s not easy! Next time _you_ propose to someone, I’ll be sure to be equally supportive.”  
“I won’t be proposing,” Danneel replied.

“Then _shut up_.” Jensen felt bad about snapping at her. “I’m sick of you riding my ass about this, okay? I’ll do it when I know it’s right.”  
“The ring is in your pocket. You and Jared look happier than any other couple I’ve ever seen. So please, explain why you won’t suck it up.”  
“Because I’m fucking _scared_!” Jensen finally exclaimed. “You think he’s gonna say yes? He’s 20 years old. You think he’ll want to be with me for the rest of his life? In two or three years he’ll realize he made a mistake and then he’ll divorce me and then I’ll be alone and _I can’t do that_.” Jensen ran a hand through his hair. “I can’t lose him and now I sound like a girl but he makes me into a girl, he makes me feel like I can fly and he makes me feel like I’m falling and there’s no one I’d rather be with for the rest of my life.” He sighed and his eyes were burning. “What if we fall out of love?”

Danneel guided Jensen into one of the tables and sat down. “I’m sorry. I guess I didn’t think about that stuff.”  
“I’m sorry I yelled. You didn’t deserve that.” Jensen pulled the ring box out of his pocket. “I just love him so much.”

“You’ve been together two and a half years. I’m not gonna tell you what to do.” Danneel opened the ring box and pulled out the little silver band. “Wanna practice?” She teased. “Pretend I’m Jared.”

Jensen laughed and took the ring. “Jared Padalecki,” Jensen started.

“Yes?” Danneel said in an exaggerated low voice. Jensen bit back a laugh.

“I love you so much. I remember hating you, and hating tutoring, and now I just couldn’t be more grateful. Especially because before you I was dating this horrible chick named Danneel-,”

Danneel glared and Jensen burst out laughing. “I’m sorry, I’m sorry. I couldn’t help it.”

Danneel growled. “Just propose.”

“Jared,” Jensen said. “Would you do me the honor of becoming my husband?”

“Fuck yes,” Danneel replied in her low voice.

Jensen chuckled and slid it onto Danneel’s finger. It was two sizes bigger, meant for Jared’s broad hands instead of Danneel’s nimble fingers. “It’s so big on you!”

Danneel flashed a smile and wiggled her fingers. “Doesn’t it look good on me?”

“You’re the second hottest thing I’ve ever seen,” Jensen replied.

Danneel squeezed his hand. “Do you feel any better?”

“Yes,” Jensen said honestly. “I do.”  
“I don’t think you two ever will fall out of love,” Danneel said. “I don’t. I’m not a fortune teller. But honestly, you guys make each other so happy. If this is what you feel, I guarantee Jared feels the same way.” She put the ring back in the box. “Go get ‘em tiger.”

“Okay,” Jensen agreed. “Okay. I can do this.”

“Do what?”

Jensen jumped so hard his knee hit the table. “Jared!” Danneel quickly knocked the box to the ground and covered her left hand.

Jared was standing by the table, looking confused. “You guys were taking a while, so I came to see what was up.”

“We got sidetracked,” Jensen explained.

“Well, Gen and I rolled for you. So your scores are actually decent now,” Jared teased.

Danneel stood up. “I’m gonna go laugh at Chris. See you guys.”

“Subtle.” Jared took Danneel’s vacant seat. “What’s up?”  
“I’m nervous,” Jensen admitted.

“’Bout what?”  
“I’m gonna do something really big. Something that’s gonna change my life. And if it goes wrong, I just—I won’t know what to do with myself. It’ll be like the world just fell apart on top of me.”

Jared’s expression morphed to concerned. “You know you always have me. You don’t have to hide things from me.”  
“I won’t,” Jensen promised. “Not for much longer. I just need a little more time to figure things out.”  
“And Danneel’s been helping you?” Jared asked.

“Yeah. Well, she’s been trying to get my ass in gear and calling him on my bullshit. I guess I needed that.” When Jared looked away, Jensen grabbed the box and stuffed it back in his pocket.

“Well, we should probably get back,” Jared said. “I don’t want Chris ruining my perfect score.”  
“Your perfect ass makes up for it,” Jensen teased. Jared grabbed Jensen into a headlock and Jensen pushed at his side to get away. “Jackass!” Jensen laughed.

“Shh, Jen, there’s kids here!” Jared replied.

“Oh, I hate you so much,” Jensen grumbled.

“I will carry you if I need to. I will throw you over my shoulder like you’re a spoiled kid.”

Jensen wouldn’t admit it, but the fact that Jared was strong enough to pick Jensen up like that was pretty damn sexy.

 

 

Jensen was flushed and happy by the time bowling was over. Jared thought he was the cutest thing he’d ever seen and wanted to bundle Jensen up in his arms. He also felt a strong desire to throw Jensen on the nearest surface and fuck his brains out.

Danneel and Gen hugged Jensen tightly before they left, and Chris clapped him on the shoulder and said Jensen and Jared to call him and Steve tomorrow. Danneel also gave Jared a strange smile and hugged him.

Jensen touched his arm gently. “You wanna go for a walk?”  
“Sounds serious,” Jared tried to joke.

“I think…” Jensen cleared his throat. “I think I should tell you what’s going on in my head.”

“Okay,” Jared agreed easily. He took Jensen’s hand and squeezed it. “Don’t be nervous, babe. There’s nothing you can tell me that could make me stop loving you.”  
“Okay,” Jensen replied. Jared knew he wasn’t convinced, so he tucked his boyfriend under his arm.

“Where do you wanna walk?”  
“Actually—there’s somewhere I want to go. Take you, I mean.”

“Okay. Sure.” Jared led Jensen to the car, because right now he seemed to be on autopilot. “You want me to drive?”

“No, I’ll do it.” Jensen breathed deeply and Jared could see his hands shaking. “I’m okay, I can drive.”  
The ride was spent in silence, Jensen drumming his fingers to a silent beat, and Jared watched Jensen shift and glance around nervously. “Babe,” Jared finally said. “Please, sweetheart, relax.”

“I am relaxed,” Jensen said stiffly.

“Sure.” Jared looked out the window. It must really be a big deal if it was making his poised boyfriend so edgy.

When they finally arrived, Jared recognized it at the place where Jared took Jensen and his friends to when they skipped school. Jensen slid out of the car and Jared followed suit. “You want to walk around the forest in the dark?”

“I brought flashlights,” Jensen said. “Unless you don’t want to go in. We don’t have to. Let’s just go home, this was a bad idea, you’re right.”

Jared caught Jensen around the waist and pulled him back. “Where are the flashlights?”  
“Backseat,” Jensen mumbled. He took Jared’s hand and the two of them wandered through the forest with only the lights of the flashlights to guide them. Jared sort of remembered the way to the waterfall, but the walk seemed much longer that before.

When they reached it, Jensen curled up on a rock and invited Jared to sit next to him.

“Should have brought a blanket,” Jensen said. “Fucking freezing.”

For some reason, Jared found that ridiculously funny and burst into giggles, which turned into laughing, which turned into outright cackling. Jensen raised an eyebrow but his lips twitched into a smile, and then Jensen was laughing right along with him. He leaned on Jared as the two of them doubled over in hysterics.

When they caught their breath, Jared looked down into Jensen’s eyes and saw endless love and mirth and joy and Jared felt his heart clench with how much he loved this man.

 

 

Laughing had calmed Jensen’s nerves a little bit. He longer felt like he was going to throw up, at least. _Now or never, Jensen. You can do this_. Jensen pulled Jared to his feet and smiled at his boyfriend’s curiosity. “Jared?”  
“Yeah, babe?” Jared smiled at him and Jensen’s nerves ebbed.

“Can I—just, I have to get this out. And I might panic halfway through but just trust me.”

“I do,” Jared promised. “Go ahead.”

“You know I love you,” Jensen started. “Sometimes I think there aren’t words to really say how much I love you. It scares me, you know? But as far as fears go, this is a pretty good one.” Jensen sniggered. “I wish I could be around you all the time. I’m so addicted to you and sometimes I think you’ll realize that you’re too good for me and then…”  
Jared had to interrupt him. “Stop that. Stop putting yourself down. I hate when you do that, sweetheart, because you’re the best person I know.”   
Jensen nodded. He appreciated Jared’s faithfulness and love. “Thank you,” Jensen murmured. “Thank you. I love you.” Jensen fingered the box in his pocket. _Just fucking_ do _it._

Jensen sank down onto one knee and pulled the box out. He watched Jared’s eyes widen to the size of saucers and put his hands over his mouth. “Jared Padalecki, will you marry me?”

Jared didn’t respond and his eyes were watering and Jensen immediately began to panic. Jared was going to say no he was going to say no and Jensen felt like he was going to cry until Jared pulled him to his feet and wrapped him in a hug.

“Yes, idiot, of course. Of course I’ll marry you,” Jared replied. “A million times yes.”

“Oh thank god,” Jensen sighed. “Thank fucking god.”

Jared laughed and squeezed Jensen tighter. “Don’t I get a ring?”

“Oh, right.” Jensen pulled the ring out of the box. “They’re engraved,” Jensen said. He showed the _Jared and Jensen_ on the back of the ring and Jared’s face lit up. Jensen slid it onto Jared’s left ring finger. “I got one for me, too.” He pulled a matching silver band out of his pocket.

“Let me,” Jared said softly. He took Jensen’s hand and gently slid the ring on. Jensen looked at it fondly.

“I’m so _happy_ ,” Jensen said. He wiped at his eyes. “Why am I crying?”

Jared laughed brightly and kissed Jensen. “Tears of joy, baby. I hope. If you’re crying because you’re gonna be stuck with me forever, I wouldn’t blame you.”

“I feel like you’re missing the part where _I_ proposed to _you_.” Jensen sniffed. “Which reminds me, I have to call Danneel. I promised I’d tell her if I ever got my shit together and asked you.”  

“Well, you can do that tomorrow, can’t you?” Jared murmured. “I really wanna go home and fuck you right now. It’s something you have to do after you get engaged.”

Jensen’s dick was immediately on board. “How quickly do you think we can get home?”  
“If we run back to the car and push the speed limit, 15 minutes.”  
“Let’s go.”

 

*

 

Jared got them home in 10 minutes. They ran upstairs, bypassing Jensen’s mom and Mack to get into the loft. “Lock it, lock it,” Jensen murmured.

Jared put the little hook in place. They started pawing each other’s clothes off, not caring where they landed. Jensen prepped quickly and sloppily, wanting to get fucked as soon as possible. Jared complied and slid into Jensen in one fell swoop.

“Oh fuck, oh fuck,” Jensen panted. “Move, or I swear to god, I’ll kick your ass.”

Jared pulled back and slammed into Jensen. He angled himself to try and find Jensen’s prostate, and when Jensen arched his back and cried out, Jared knew he found it. He smirked and kept probing that spot on every push. Jensen was sobbing with pleasure and gripping Jared’s biceps.

“Touch me, god, please Jay!”

Jared pulled on Jensen’s dick, sliding his thumb over the head and making Jensen cry out blissfully. “Gonna—now, Jay, gonna come!”

“Wait,” Jared growled. He put a hand on the base of Jensen’s cock to prevent him from coming. “I’m gonna come at the same time.”

“Fucking _hurry_ ,” Jensen snapped. “Or I will take back that ring, Jay, I swear to god.”

Jared snorted. “Yeah right.” He kept thrusting against Jensen’s prostate and bent down to lick Jensen’s dick. His hand was still around Jensen’s dick so he couldn’t come.

“I _hate_ you,” Jensen groaned. “Oh fuck, it’s so fucking good, and I hate you please baby let me come!”

Jared felt himself on the edge so he finally started to jack Jensen off again. Jared finally arched his back and began to come, Jensen following immediately after.

Jensen’s body fell lax against Jared’s when he pulled out. “You okay?” Jared asked.

“I don’t know how,” Jensen panted, “but sex with you gets better every single time.”

Jared laughed and put his head against Jensen’s collarbone. “Now I reserve the right to cuddle with my boyfriend.” Jared smiled slowly. “I mean, fiancé.”

Jensen grabbed a blanket off the couch and pulled it over them. Come was on both of their chests and Jared couldn’t care less. It was one of the best days of his life.

 

 

Danneel screamed when Jensen called. Jensen pulled the phone away from his ear and put it on speaker so Jared could hear Danneel’s shrieking as well. Gen’s sleepy voice joined Danneel in the background. “What’s going on?”  
“Jensen did it!” Danneel squealed.

“He proposed? Fucking _yes_!” Gen cheered. “He actually grew a pair? I’m so proud of you!”

“Thanks,” Jensen and Jared said together.

“Also, in payment for helping Jensen stop dragging his feet, can I watch you two have sex?” Danneel asked.

“No,” Jared said firmly. “His ass is strictly on display for me.”

Jensen nuzzled his fiancé’s neck. “Hm, and you’re definitely not getting a look at his dick. Which is a real shame, because Jared’s cock is the thing of dreams. Big and gorgeous and _mine_.”

Danneel burst out laughing. “You’re gonna have to tell _Chris!_ ” Danneel cackled. “Oh my god, you have to tell Christian Kane and Steve Carlson that you two are engaged! This is the best day of my life!”

“I hate you,” Jensen said. “I think I’ll just send him a postcard.”

“Yeah right,” Danneel snorted. “Gen! Call Chris! Tell him Jensen wants to talk to him.”

“What? No, Danni-,” the line went dead. “Great, this should be fun.”

“You think they’ll be upset?” Jared asked.  
“I think he’ll be shocked,” Jensen said. “Chris is kind of weird about romance and stuff.”

“Oh my god, how are we going to tell our parents?” Jared groaned.

“Alright. Let’s just elope. No one has to know.”

“Let’s have a party.” Jared decided.

“A party?”

 

 

Apparently the party would be in Jensen’s backyard. And then Jared and Jensen would announce their engagement. Jensen was shaking in his shoes. He wasn’t even this nervous proposing to Jared.

“What if they say we’re too young or something?” Jensen whined as they watched their friends and family wander around the yard eating Gerri’s famous barbeque. “I don’t want to wait to marry you.”  
“It’s our marriage,” Jared said. “We’ll get married when we want. It’s us, Jen. You and me.”

Jensen nodded. “We might as well get it over with,” He grumbled.

Jared clapped his hands. “Can we have everyone’s attention?” He called. Danneel and Gen wore matching smirks, already knowing the announcement. Chris and Steve looked annoyed at being interrupted in the middle of eating. Their parents were listening attentively and Josh and Jeff were breaking up bread crumbs to throw and Jensen and Jared. Mack and Megan looked suspiciously knowledgeable.

“So, um,” Jensen cleared his throat. “We sort of have an announcement. I mean, not sort of. We have an announcement. And it’s kind of important. So, uh, take it away Jared.”

Jared shot him an amused look. “Thanks, Jen.” He turned back to the crowd. “So, as you know, Jensen and I have been dating for a little over two years. And um, last night…” Jared took Jensen’s hand.

“You got engaged!” Megan squealed. “I knew it!”

“Megan!” Jared exclaimed. “Who told you? We haven’t even told anyone!”

“It’s obvious,” Mack said smugly. “And you two do a shitty job of hiding your rings.”

“Well, it’s true,” Jensen said loudly. “I proposed last night and Jared said yes.”

“ _What?_ ” Echoed around the yard. Everyone started talking at once and yelling and arguing. Jensen winced and shrunk back against Jared.

“They’re angry,” Jensen whispered. “Oh, Jay, they’re going to hate me.”

“No one’s going to hate you,” Jared assured.

Jensen’s eyes still looked around nervously before Mack attacked him in a hug. Megan joined and soon Danneel and Gen were squeezing the life out of the two boys. “Congratulations,” Mack murmured. “That’s great, guys. Really.”

“Thanks,” Jensen replied. “I appreciate it.”

Josh and Jeff appeared outside the hug. “So, I expect to be best man,” Josh told Jensen.

“Ditto,” Jeff told Jared.

“You’re not angry?” Jensen asked.

Jeff snorted. “Angry? No. Shocked? For about five seconds. You two are sort of meant to be.”  
“I mean, it was bound to happen sooner or later,” Josh agreed. “I am angry you didn’t tell me, jackass.” He pushed Jensen lightly. “I thought we were bros.”

“I thought you’d tell Jeff, and then Jeff would tell Jared and I just wanted to keep it quiet for now.”

“Okay. I can understand that.”

Jensen turned and looked straight into the eyes of Chris. “You crazy motherfucker.” He pulled Jensen in for a hug. “Do I have to get male strippers at your bachelor party?”  
“No strippers,” Jared said. “Jensen is not allowed to have strippers.”  
“Spoilsport,” Jensen teased.

“I loath you.”  
“You love me.”

Steve clapped Jared on the shoulder. “Are you sure you want to be stuck with Jenny forever? Cuz man, I totally get it if you don’t.”

“I don’t think there’s anything I want more,” Jared replied.

Their parents were also pretty pleased. Alan looked a little uncomfortable and only gave Jared and Jensen brief hugs, but at least he was trying. That counted for something.

“Hey, Jen?” Jared murmured.

“Yeah?”

He kissed his fiancé. “I really love you.”

“I know,” Jensen said smugly. “Love you too.”


End file.
